The Return
by amyCooper1
Summary: After an alien crash lands N.C.I.S are called out to investigate not knowing what lies ahead.


Hey guys! New story about torchwood and N.C.I.S never done this before so I hope its good!

Naturally, I own neither N.C.I.S nor Torchwood. So here's the disclaimer.  
NCIS and its characters are the property of CBS. Torchwood and all characters are the property of the BBC. No infringement intended.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**2009**

It was a dark, cold winters evening in America on 16th December and an alien had just crash landed outside the White House, where it had crushed a Navy SEAL.

NCIS are called out to investigate, the team of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, consisted of very few people, there was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Timothy McGee and the new probie Ziva Dá vid, an Israeli.

No sooner had NCIS arrived on scene an SUV pulled up and four people got out. There was a man in an American Great Coat who goes by the name Captain Jack Harkness, a young woman in a leather jacket her name is Gwen Cooper, there is another woman of Japanese origin, Toshkio Sato, then there is the doctor, Owen Harper. As for the Torchwood team Captain Jack Harkness was in charge. The torchwood team were weaving their way through the crowd attempting to keep up with their boss the Captain, which wasn't working. At the back was Gwen Cooper holding a screwdriver. As she got to the crime scene a police officer stopped her "Authorised personnel only beyond this point"  
So Gwen angrily replied "Err I work for Torchwood, we're like special Ops kind of people"  
"Sorry I'm just following orders," replied the officer.  
Gwen retorted with "no seriously we are and if you don't believe me I'll prove it." Gwen pointed at the Captain "See him there, the man in the Great Coat, he's the boss of Torchwood three, which is based in Cardiff, Wales. He's my boss and if you don't believe that… you can ask him."

The police officer then shouted aggressively "Hey you, you in the Great Coat," Captain Jack spun around and nodded. The police officer then shouted, "Are you her boss? Cause she's saying you are."  
Captain Jack replied angrily with "Yes I am now let her through." So the police officer let Gwen Cooper through to the crime scene.

By the time Gwen had got past the officer tosh and Owen had almost finished analysing the scene at the same time NCIS were taking pictures and Jack was attempting to persuade Special Agent Gibbs to hand the scene over to torchwood. But Agent Gibbs wasn't letting up. So Jack turned to his team and pulled Gwen to one side. They both walked off.

Several minutes later Jack and Gwen came back to the crime scene and Gwen walked over to Agent Gibbs and asked "Hi, Gwen Cooper, I was wondering could I have a word with you in private please," so Special Agent Gibbs waved his hand and walked out. Gwen turned to Jack "What's that supposed to mean?  
"Go, follow him. He's willing to talk," answered Jack, so Gwen hurried out to catch up with him.

· · · ·

Just as Gwen walked out Agent Gibbs angrily shouted, "What do you want to talk about. Haven't I already told your boss enough is enough I am not handing the scene over to you."  
"Look I don't want to talk about that, well I kind of do but that's not the point. The point is that this scene technically could be ours because its alien based. I'm the liaison for torchwood when we deal with cases like this, which is almost everyday. But again that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is couldn't you think about us two teams working together to get this case solved. The quicker we get it done the quicker we can get home to our families." replied Gwen.  
This was when Gibbs turned to her and smiled "we'll just have to wait and see wont we."

· · · ·

As NCIS were leaving the scene agent Gibbs turned to Gwen and offered "We'll work together?"  
As he said that Gwen turned to her boss and replied, "Well… I suppose were working with them then."  
"Great bloody fantastic," yelled Owen, just after Gwen had finished speaking.  
"I'll have you know it isn't that bad. I've worked with them before. They can be a bit forceful and ordering at times, but once you get to know them they're okay," approved Jack.

Just as torchwood was leaving the scene, Gwen turned and jumped just as a man fired a gun. Gwen had got herself into a sticky situation. Owen whirled around and crouched down next to Gwen, "You'll be okay. Everything's going to be okay. I promise," he said while trying to hold back the tears.

But what people didn't know is that Gwen had a secret, a secret that no one knew. She led a double life.

24 hours later and Gwen is recovering in Washington hospital centre with Rhys and torchwood at her bedside. Elsewhere in Swansea an old colleague of Gwen cooper, PC Andy Davidson is a sole witness to a vicious murder of his wife Angela and his two kids Jack and Cheyenne. But this wasn't just any murder this murder was committed by an alien.

The torchwood team were landing in Swansea, Wales to investigate the death of Andy's family.

As they walked in his house there was a mass of blood and body bits hanging from the lights and splattered all over the walls. "This is a very brutal murder," jack said quietly. "I wonder what alien could have done this. Because I've never seen anything like this before." that was when Jack remembered.

It was 1965 and the 456 had come to earth. '_They came the first time to take 12 children and they were back obviously wanting more._' this was jacks first thought.

Back at the crime scene torchwood were collecting the body bits and blood from various places around the house. That was when Gwen noticed it the only thing without anything on it whatsoever, it was just sat there on the dining table the family picture. As Gwen got closer she noticed imperfections with her previous thought of it being clean as she started to notice smears of blood. '_Someone had cleaned it. Someone had the cheek to come in this house, kill them all, leave one witness whose now terrified and then clean a picture of the family. This has definitely got to tie in somewhere. But where?_'


End file.
